Pieces Of Us
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Depois de um trágico acidente Edward Cullen acorda para descobrir que perdeu a memória. Esta em 2014, não 2007. Sua namorada o deixou, seu pai se casou com mãe de sua inimiga de infância Isabella. Ela é agora sua esposa muito devotada, e mãe de sua filha Mia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Abri meus olhos lentamente sendo cegado pela luz, calmamente observei o quarto em que estava deitado. Era um dos quartos de luxo do Hospital onde meu pai trabalhava, eu tinha passado um bom tempo num deles antes de minha mãe morrer. Estava ligado a muitos cabos, o bipe do meu batimento dominava o ambiente.

Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido, um acidente provavelmente. Tentei pensar na ultima coisa em que me lembrava, eu estava em uma festa com minha namorada firme Jéssica. Nós estávamos nos divertindo até que a odiosa da Isabella Swan tinha entrado e começado a gritar comigo por causa de uma das muitas pegadinhas que eu tinha preparado para ela.

Estava me despedindo antes do verão, nós tínhamos sido como cão e gato desde que eu podia me lembrar, ela se negava a agir como uma menina normal e chorar e tinha se tornado meu desafio vê-la desistir. Ela tinha se jogado contra mim e sendo estranhamente forte para o seu tamanho eu tinha caído e então tudo ficou escuro.

No momento em que lembrei disso a porta do quarto de abriu, uma garota entrou e por um momento pensei que fosse Jéssica, já tentando dar um sorriso apesar da dor que tomava minha cabeça e boa parte do meu corpo. Quando ela se aproximou minha expressão se fechou, era Isabella, provavelmente planejando terminar o serviço.

Me preparei para tentar me defender quando percebi que ela usava um vestido, nunca a tinha visto com algo diferente de jeans, o cabelo solto até a altura dos ombros e a feição mais madura, sofrida com algumas marcas roxas e negras olheiras. Era como se muito tempo tivesse passado desde aquela noite, mesmo anos.

Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado de minha cama e pegou minha mão, seu pulso tinha uma tala.

- Edward. – ela sussurrou baixinho, ainda não me notando acordado. Provavelmente com medo da cadeia tinha vindo me ver.

- Sim? – eu disse com uma voz rouca, minha garganta muito seca. O que essa pirralha tinha feito comigo? Como cheguei a esse estado?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, um sorriso tomou suas feições. Franzi o cenho, ela nunca tinha me dado um sorriso que não fosse de desprezo.

- Sabia que você ia acordar. Você prometeu que ficaríamos juntos. Sempre e pra sempre. – passou a mão pela minha bochecha, me deixando totalmente espantado. Isabella teria enlouquecido?- Agora eu posso mata-lo por ter feito isso. Se sacrificar por mim. Como ousa tomar esse tipo de decisão?

- Isabella? Sobre o que está falando? Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?

- Isabella? Você não me chama assim á quase 7 anos. – me olhou preocupada.

- O que? Sempre chamei assim, bom quando não estávamos brigando. Agora me diz o que fez comigo para acabar no hospital dessa vez? Quase conseguiu me matar dessa vez.

- Fiz com você? Edward... em que ano estamos? -me olhou preocupada, fiquei ainda mais surpreso.

- 2007, é claro. – respondi de pronto, revirando os olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos e se inclinou para apertar o botão e chamar uma enfermeira. – Onde está meu pai? E Jéssica? Se você fez algo com ela também eu acabo com você, ouviu? –ela me encarou como se a tivesse atingido, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas quando a porta do quarto se abriu novamente. Meu pai e uma enfermeira entravam conversando.

- Ah. – ele sorriu. – Nosso paciente favorito resolveu acordar.

- Carlisle, acho que tem algo errado. Ele pensa que estamos em 2007, antes... antes de tudo. – ela disse e começou a chorar.

- Calma. – ele a abraçou, fiquei olhando tudo muito surpreso. Ela chamava meu pai pelo nome, não DrCullen, e eles nunca foram íntimos. Papai achava nossas brincadeiras engraçadas e nunca deu muita bola para isso. E como assim eu penso que estamos em 2007? E antes do que?

A enfermeira se aproximou e começou os exames básicos, a luz em meus olhos e me fez todo o tipo de perguntas obvias, Isabella começou a chorar mais conforme eu respondia. Meu pai me olhava tristemente ainda abraçado a ela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem querida, provavelmente é apenas temporário. Vou providenciar um especialista. – deu um beijo em sua testa e se aproximou de mim. – Tudo bem Edward, temos que conversar.

- Então ela pode sair? – perguntei, todo aquele show já estava me deixando irritado. Como se ela realmente se importasse comigo. Ela me olhou como se tivesse apanhado, assentiu e correu para fora do quarto. A enfermeira e meu pai me olharam feio.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, filho. – apenas revirei os olhos. – Ok, bem Edward. Você esteve em um acidente, estava chovendo o carro derrapou e seus freios falharam. Para evitar que Bella fosse atingida, conseguiu virar o carro no ultimo minuto e bateu contra uma árvore.

- Por que eu faria algo assim por aquela garota? – perguntei olhando para ele surpreso. Se fosse Jess, eu entenderia, mais Isabella Swan?

- Esteve em coma por duas semanas, e parece estar com um caso de amnésia.

- O que?

- Filho, estamos em 2014. Muita coisa mudou, muita mesma. A garota que você expulsou de seu quarto é hoje sua esposa, mãe da sua filha e ... isso ela mesma vai ter que contar. – eu olhei para ele e comecei a rir, como seu algum dia isso realmente fosse acontecer.

- Fala sério.

- Estou falando seríssimo. Háquase 7 anos eu me casei com a mãe de Bella, nós estávamos saindo em segredo há muito tempo esperando vocês amadurecerem para nos aceitar. Resolvemos que bastava e casamos no verão antes do seu ano Júnior, vocês quase destruíram a nossa casa no primeiro mês. Depois de algum tempo começaram a se entender, nunca me contaram como mais de algum modo se apaixonaram e estão juntos desde então. Casaram-se antes da faculdade.

- Não, isso é impossível. Eu a odeio, pai. Sempre a odiei. Cadê a Jess? O que ouve com ela? Eu a amava, isso não faz nenhum sentido. – minha cabeça realmente latejava agora.

- Vocês terminaram, acho que ela estava apaixonada por outro. Mike Newton se não me engano. Olha, sei que isso é difícil, nem posso tentar me colocar em sua posição. Vamos fazer uma bateria de exames, e falar com um especialista. Nesse meio tempo, cuidado em com fala com a Bella, ela tem passado pelo inferno essas duas semanas. Não deixou o hospital nem mesmo para ver Mia.

- Mia?

- Sua filha, ela tem 4 anos e é maravilhosa. - ele sorriu orgulhoso e o horror tomou conta de mim. Eu e Isabella? Casados, com filhos.

- Quero o divórcio. – disse o mais alto que pude, minha respiração rápida.- Nem mais um segundo com essa garota horrível. – um soluço veio da porta onde a garota citada me encarava como se algo tivesse morrido dentro dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu pai e a enfermeira me olharam feio, olhei para Isabella me sentindo constrangido. Não queria o seu mal, bem no geral sim, mas não desse modo. Queria simplesmente que as coisas voltassem ao normal.

Comecei a sentir uma enorme sonolência e vi que tinham me aplicado uma injeção, acolhi a escuridão como uma velha amiga.

Acordei algum tempo depois, abri os olhos devagar e os flashs de últimos acontecimentos me tomaram. Aparentemente eu era casado e tinha uma filha. Reconheci Emmet e Jasper sentados no canto do quarto conversando baixo.

- Olá. – disse com minha voz ainda muito rouca. – Água. – pedi. Os dois se levantaram rapidamente, Jazz pegou um jarro sobre uma cômoda e me ajudou a beber.

- Enfim você acordou. – Emm disse com a expressão levemente franzida, estava ainda mais alto do que me lembrava e mais velho. Outra prova que meu pai não tinha brincado comigo.

- Como você se sente? – perguntou Jazz.

- Como se tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro. – eu disse e nós demos uma leve risada. – Então, o que fizeram nesses 7 anos?

- Menos que você, acredite. Eu me casei com uma garota que conheci na faculdade, o nome dela é Rosalie. Nós estamos tentando ter um bebê. – disse o grandão.

- Eu estou noivo da Alice Brandon, se lembra dela? Amiga da Bella. – assenti, ele tinha uma queda por ela desde sempre, talvez minha proximidade com Isabella os tenha ajudado. – E nós trabalhamos juntos, EEJ Consultoria & Investimentos.

- Eu fiz faculdade? – perguntei me lembrando que minha filha tinha 4 anos e deve ter sido gerada quando eu estava no ultimo ano.

- Sim. Gostaria de um pequeno resumo? – Assenti. – Depois que seus pais se casaram você e Bella fizeram o possível para acabar um com o outro. Então Jéssica resolveu que poderia fazer melhor que você e começou a sair com um Sênior.

- A Jess fez isso? Mas por que? – perguntei quando o meu coração se apertou, eu amava essa garota. De repente uma ansiedade me tomou, eu tinha que ouvir isso dela, vê-la. Deveria estar ainda mais linda, se a Swan estava razoável, nem podia imaginar ela.

- Você nunca nos deu os detalhes. Ficou deprimido e bem a Bella teve uma conversa com você, de algum modo entraram em acordo. Começaram a passar mais e mais tempo juntos e se conheceram de verdade, sem os preconceitos. – tentei assimilar isso, ela tinha me ajudado com meu coração partido, talvez eu tivesse ficado com ela por isso e depois da gravidez me vi forçado a casar.

- Nem venha com essa cara. – disse Emmet. – Você era e é louco por ela. Mais do que já foi por qualquer pessoa, mesmo Jess. Queria casar assim que terminaram a escola e a Bella disse não. Ela não queria nem morar com você, queria toda a experiência da faculdade, o que te deixava muito irritado. – ele sorriu se lembrando, e eu não podia acreditar totalmente em suas palavras, olhei para o Jazz em busca de confirmação.

- É serio, Ed. Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida, nunca tinha te visto tão feliz. Casaram rapidamente e todos os sonhos dela foram deixados de lado para você realizar os seus. – uma pontada de culpa me atingiu mais a deixei de lado. Eu tinha dado uma boa vida para ela, tinha certeza, deveria me agradecer.

- Então vocês são fãs de carteirinha da Isabella, agora? – perguntei sarcasticamente. Ambos reviraram os olhos e deram um suspiro.

- Você se bateria ou em qualquer um que falasse dela nesse tom. – Emm me avisou. – E vamos fazer isso por você até sua memória voltar. A Bella é como uma irmã para mim e não vou deixar ninguém maltratá-la, ouviu Ed? Mesmo você, _principalmente _você, que é quem pode mais feri-la.

- Pensei que eu fosse como seu irmão, de vocês dois. - olhei me sentindo traído, se havia alguém que achei estar do meu lado eram eles, e estavam do lado _dela._

- Nós somos, mais ela já sofreu o bastante por uma vida. Se estivesse bem, você estaria de acordo conosco.

- E vou te dar outro aviso. Ninguém queria te contar, mais acho que isso vai te incentivar a tratar a Bella melhor. – Jazz me olhou profundamente. – Ela está grávida. Descobriu depois do acidente, quase pirou, está começando a faculdade agora que Mia está maior e isso acaba com os planos. – me senti como se tivesse levado um soco, eu nunca iria me livrar dela agora, que idiota daria o pé na esposa grávida? Parecia que uma mão apertava meu coração.

De repente me senti tremendamente cansado, os dois pareceram entender minha expressão e foram embora prometendo voltar no dia seguinte, assenti vagamente. Queria ver Jess, eu precisava ouvir a verdade dela e sentir que tinha alguém do meu lado em toda essa situação.

Olhei a cabeceira de minha cama e vi uma carteira, chaves, um celular e uma aliança de platina. A inscrição me chamou atenção, _E&B Sempre e Para Sempre._ Revirei os olhos e prometi que não a colocaria novamente.

Peguei o celular, o papel de parede me pegou de surpresa. Isabella sorria para mim calorosamente, com a bochecha colada a sua estava a menina mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. Ela tinha o cabelo cacheado muito loiro, um sorriso angelical e os olhos muitos verdes como os meus. _Minha filha._

Pavor me tomou, eu era apenas um garoto de 17 anos como poderia ser pai? E se não conseguisse gostar dela? Se fosse péssima como a mãe eu não duvidava. Passei pelas fotos eram todos basicamente das duas, eu estava e algumas sorrindo como se fosse o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Resolvi dar uma olhada na lista de contados e meu coração parecia sair do peito quando o seu nome apareceu. Eu tinha mantido contato com ela.

Jéssica Stanley

Cliquei em ligar antes mesmo de saber o que estava fazendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Terminei a ligação assim que o primeiro toque aconteceu, o que eu poderia dizer? "Oi, Jess. Sou eu, Edward, seu ex namorado atualmente casado com a garota que você mais odiava na escola, eu perdi a memória e acho que gosto é de você." Seria uma conversa totalmente normal.

Depois de um tempo pensando em tudo e em nada, uma enfermeira me trouxe uma refeição e quando terminava meu pai entrou no quarto.

- Como você esta se sentindo? – perguntou fazendo alguns exames rápidos. Começou a trocar minhas bandagens, ainda aguardando minha resposta.

- Não sei, nunca me senti mais confuso em toda a minha vida.

- Isso é normal, amanhã à tarde um especialista de New York que encontrei vem falar com você e fazer alguns exames.

- Então minha memória pode voltar? – perguntei sem saber como me sentir sobre isso.

- Sim, e pode desaparecer para sempre também. Cada caso é especial nesse tipo de situação. – Assenti. – Sua filha quer te ver.

- Oque? – perguntei meio em pânico, não estava preparado para isso, talvez nunca estivesse.

- Mia quer vê-lo. Ela só sabe que o pai esta no hospital e que não se lembra dela, a coitadinha precisa ver com os próprios olhos que você esta bem.

- Pai, eu não sei fazer isso. Ser_ pai_ dela. E sendo parte Isabella não tenho muitas esperanças sobre essa criança. – ele fechou a cara, uma expressão de desprezo tomou seu rosto e engoli em seco, nunca tinha me olhado assim.

- Nunca mais repita isso. Essa menina é a criança mais incrível que já conheci e não falo isso por ser minha neta, nunca alguém sequer olhou para ela e pode evitar ser conquistado. Tenho certeza que em meia hora na sua presença você vai se arrepender dessas palavras. Bella fez um trabalho maravilhoso. – revirei os olhos mais assenti.

- Eu aceito encontra-la se você trouxer Jess para me ver.

- Esta casado Edward, e mesmo doente não vou permitir que magoe Bella.

- Não vou fazer nada, olhe para mim. Estou preso a essa cama e a essa situação, se não a trouxer vou ter que arrumar o meu jeito e a situação pode ser muito pior. – ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Ok. Se você tratar Mia e Isabella muito bem amanhã de manhã eu entro em contato com a sua "amiga". – eu assenti me sentindo aliviado e apreensivo.

Ele me deixou sozinho, depois de mais algumas horas perdido em pensamento uma enfermeira me trouxe outra refeição e quando acabei, me aplicou mais uma dose de remédio fazendo com que caísse no sono.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte pude ver a luz entrando pela fresta na janela do meu quarto. Minutos depois meu café da manhã chegou, não me pareceu muito apetitoso e estava dando algumas mordidas quando a porta se abriu. A menininha da foto em meu celular entrou sorrindo abertamente ao me ver. Isabella vinha ao lado dela segurando sua mão sem me olhar nos olhos. Mia, minha filha, estava com um lindo vestido verde rodado, fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais verdes, sua mãe tinha desistido dos vestidos usava jeans e uma grande blusa de moletom, provavelmente minha, com seus velhos coserves. Exatamente como eu me lembrava dela aos 17 anos.

- Papai. – Mia correu subindo na cadeira ao lado da cama e se jogando sobre mim, antes que eu pudesse processar o que acontecia, ou mesmo a dor sobre meu peito e barriga, ela começou a encher todo o meu rosto de beijos molhados. – Eu estava tão preocupada, a mamãe me deixou com a tia Rose e não vinha me buscar.

- Mia, lembra o que a mamãe te explicou? O seu papai esta meio esquecido e machucado. Temos que ir com calma, esta bem? – Isabella a pegou no colo, sua voz suave como eu nunca tinha ouvido, ao invés de fazer birra ou começar a chorar a pequena assentiu. Elas olharam para o meu prato – Isso não parece muito bom, eu ia pegar um chocolate quente e Muffin para Mia, quer que pegue algo para você? – A olhei tomado pela desconfiança, na minha memória qualquer coisa que viesse dela sempre acabava comigo no hospital, relutantemente eu assenti.

- Me de o livro antes de ir mamãe. – ela colocou a pequena na cadeira novamente e abriu sua bolsa tirando dela um livro grosso que reconheci imediatamente.

- Harry Potter? – perguntei e ambas sorriram para mim.

- Estamos lendo juntos, toda noite você lia um capitulo para mim e ás vezes até mais se eu estivesse doente.

- Ela não é muito nova? – perguntei a mãe que me olhava assentindo.

- Como se isso fosse te impedir. – ela ironizou. – São os seus livros favoritos, o nome dela completo é Mia Luna Cullen. E você me fez prometer que se tivéssemos outro filho poderia escolher o nome, lia para ela desde que estava na minha barriga. – eu olhei para ela processando as novas informações, sempre achei que se tivesse uma filha esse seria seu nome e parecia com algo que eu faria. Querer que ela amasse algo tanto quanto eu amava.

- Você quer que eu leia para você? – perguntei a ela, enquanto sua mãe lhe dava um beijo na testa e se aproximava de mim automaticamente. Quando percebeu ela gelou, corou profundamente e saiu do quarto sem mais uma palavra.

- Claro que não papai, _você_ está doente então eu leio para que se sinta melhor. – revirou os olhos como se isso fosse óbvio.

- E você sabe ler? – perguntei realmente surpreso, ela não tinha quatro anos?

- Você e mamãe me ensinaram. – sorriu para mim e me vi em seu rosto pela primeira vez, era o meu sorriso. Ela parecia tão viva, tão naturalmente feliz ao abrir o livro e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, um calor me tomou. Essa era minha filha, meu pedaço, e eu tinha feito um bom trabalho pelo que parecia, nós fizemos um bom trabalho. – Agora vamos, quero saber o que vai acontecer com a Armada Dumbledore.

Ela abriu o livro um pouco antes do meio e começou a ler, achei que seria um pouco chato, que ela não conseguiria ler continuamente e fui novamente surpreendido. Ela lia perfeita e calmamente, fazia caretas nas horas certas e pronunciava de modo diferente as falas de cada personagens. Em minutos eu estava envolvido na estória, sua doce voz me guiando, me fazendo gostar dela ainda mais.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passou até Isabella abrir a porta, pôs de lado meu café da manhã já esquecido e me serviu.

- Chocolate quente exatamente como você e Mia gostam e pão de queijo.- disse os colocando a minha frente, meu estomago se revolveu ante o cheiro maravilhoso. Ela realmente me conhecia, pensei dando um gole no chocolate. Mia pegou seu chocolate também, após marcar o livro, nós ficamos em um silêncio tranquilo, e então eu percebi. Essa era minha família, essa menininha perfeita era minha também e Isabella de algum jeito tinha se tornado a pessoa mais importante para mim. Como aconteceu eu não tinha ideia, se aconteceria novamente era o que eu me perguntava olhando as duas.


End file.
